mmm
by komaeduh
Summary: WARNING! SLASH (male/male relationship)! If you don't like it, DON'T WATCH! There was always a war beteen Drarry fangirls and Snarry fangirls. Now, there's A FINAL BATTLE. Who is better? Snape or Draco? We want them both to be with Harry, but DO THEY WANT to be with him?


one time. long long ago there was a boy and he was Harry Potter but he didnt like that name so he went by Thornblade . and eh was in a House with some old asholes!1 thornblade got angry a lot and when he got angry he ate almost every carrot stick in sight, there was no stopping his rage for intense hatred. especially when others made fun of his mullet, he just had to outgrow them. one day thornbblade found of from a dirty parrot that he could be a Magical. he was so excited.

"i cannot believe i am a magical " said thornblade. it was happening. and then he kciked his light up wheelies and went to the hogwarts castle and left his carrots for his douche brother. thorblade boarded the ss. tipton with zac and cody as they got into their wild shenanigans! boy oh boy was their adventure great, each and every day they snuck into the bedrooms to fufill their dirty wishes (A.N. _**XD**___get it?) those dirty wishes were watching spongebob season 3 of course! thorblade LOVED his spongebob and held an immense passion for him, his sharp yellow edges and his endless caverns filled throughout his body.. **smexy**

. too much sponegerbob would make thornblade intensely want to Gangnam Style but cody said NO! so he didnt but zac said it was ok as he went to go look for the missing "k" that ran away from his name. soon enough zac was gone forever and coda finally got thornblade to hogwards after the ss. timpton sank and they rode a jetski across the ocean. "what fun!" said thornblade. he is not gay.(so random! XD) 'what?' called out cody as he rode next to him "WHAT FUN. WHAT FUN WHAT FUN WHAT FUN WHATFUN WHAT FUN WHAT FUN' screamed back thronblade, he was indeed having fun. all of the sudden a huge shark snatched zac and cody cried a lot. he cried so much that the shark felt sorry for them and left : ( he sad. sad sad

. zac was gone and all that was left was a single polo t-shirt with a funky design of some pineapples on it. thornblade was reminded of how much he loved pineapples and began sing. "Op. Op. Oppa spongebob style"cody said "do nto cryu dont u understand. this is the furute we dont need that RAGE FACE keping us BACK..." he whisered into thornsblades ear. but thornbblade was not having that. he was not having it. he put a baby carrot in codys nose and told him "NO I DONT WANT THAT"

. cody started to cry because the spongebo emotions were taking voer him... it looks like he got ** D**. suddenly olaf burst into the scene 'THAT MY NOSE! XD" he yelled as he shit on the floor a nd grabbed the babycarrot back. while cody was still recovering from the friendzone, thornblades tummy madee the rumblies. 'cody i am veryhungry and my body requires some nutrients for me to live on' he spoke, "but before you say anything else i would like to let you know i am NOT gay. I am greek." oladf took his chance and Power SHAT out of the sky raining shit on the two boys to water then for their long journey. goodbye olaf. teears and dookie cloused codys eyes as he looked up at his hungry friend. "i am not gay either i dont like those _Peeners..._... but there is shit..." he point to the shit on the everywhere. and thornbade felt his scar tremble . "o o ohhhh the shit is CALL ING TO ME" he said and thornblade then started to dine.

cody watch in horror there was something that overcame thornblade as he dove headfirst intot he pile of shit, it reminded him of his mother. "SHIT FOR ALL" he screamed into the sky as the feces rained down, a smile was present on his face. cody licked his lips as he watched, ' i am not gay . i am not gay. i am not gay.' he chanted as he watched the beautiful boy spoon the POOP into his mouth.. .god he looked so sexy. he needed to devise a plan to make that boy and his poop HIS. as he watching he felt a tent rise up to the heavens in his pants. he whispered oto himself "i am not camping right now i better take this tent down for later "so he did and he put out the campfire in his pants. a summer ruined for the boy scouts. thornblade was rubbbing the shit on his muscular fingers and it dripped from his lips onto his chest. "i have shit on my chest" saif the boy. he did indeed have shit on his chest.

cody saw this as his chance and gotup to go to thornblade. "i am a magical shit!' exclaimed thornblade. he used his magical powers to make all the shit lift in the air and float around, magical. it was getting dark out and when cody finally got up the nerve to go towards thornblade he pushed him onto his back and laid down next to him, watching the stars. but they werent stars. they were watching shit. 'its beatufiul.. .' said thornblade. 'like you' replied cody as he blushed. XD. cody turned on his side and faced thornblade before he cleared his throat, 'thornblade... be my bad boy' thornblade loked at the blonde boy next to him and his face was covered in beautiful brown turds. it smeared across his mouth and that turned thornblade on x4. his eyes were bluer than the i lied meme and it made him blush... but wait no? because he wasnt gay.

he was only attracted to mEATY BRICK WALLS. the bricks remind him of spongeob ... his suttle curves and straight edges ... a rough yet pleasuring texture. but he wasnt gay for spongebob either just bricks. he lost ihis concentration looking into codys gay eyes and deicded to block them out so he flew two piecef of shit down from the sky and shoved them into codys eyes . thats better. as he looked closer he noticed they werent blue blue eyes theyh were BLACK BLACK eyes. it reminded him of snap. back when he was just an offspring he joined the war along with squadward and that is why the bomb scares squad ward. spangebob is his love so oOFUCK ME THORNBLADE. cody started screaming out loud and thrashing in the poop 'OPPA OPPA OP OP OPPAA A' his screaming continued, thornblade not havin g a clue what to do. 'codey i cnaot live like this anymore im sorry but i am nOT GAY OPPER GANGNAM... I MUST GO" and tthen he formed a giant t rex dinosaur robot out of shit with his magical powers. memories of snap brought back tears to his eyes and codys eyes because he was a cockblock! (drama yaoi... o_O) thornblare whipped his shit steed and fleww away looking down at the blonde boy . secretly... he was hertbrokn... /3


End file.
